


Chicken Soup for the Mayor's Soul

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic-y, fluff-ish, one shot. Even Ex-Evil Queen's get the flu, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup for the Mayor's Soul

     "You're _sick_?  Zelena is out there being vaguely threatening and you're... phoning it in and _sick_? Can't you like...magic your immune system? Can _I_?" Emma had whirled in and found Regina under a heap of blankets, flushed, _barely_ intimidating and apparently sick. Regina wasn't too ill to glare at the blonde, and Emma made a mental note that screaming at a sick person, even a sick Regina, probably told of a spike in her frustration with Zelena. "Sorry, I just..."  
     "I understand, Emma. I can't _magic_ myself well, as you so put it, because I'm ill. And you're apparently entirely," Regina's sentence gave way to a minor coughing fit, "I'm _fine_. You're apparently entirely too worked up to do that kind of magic. I'm not about to be taken down by the common flu, _Whale_  gave me a syrup and said I'll be fine in a few days. You, however, grilled-cheese-and-cocoa- I'm not convinced your immune system's going to be quite up to it." She fought to stifle a few stray coughs. "So you should probably be going now"  
     "And leave you here alone to waste away on the couch and just hope that Zelena doesn't catch wind that you're weak and defenseless?" Emma rethought her phrasing the second it left her mouth, but that was just a  _second_ too late. Regina had always found anger to be a great motivator, and for a brief second she contemplated showing Emma a fireball demonstration that would definitely get her out of weak and defenseless territory. But her throat _hurt_ and her body _ached_ from wracking coughs and she was _not_ weak and defenseless, so a fireball seemed like a lot of energy just to prove a _point_. "Not...not weak and defenseless, just sick and-" Emma saw Regina's eyebrows flare even under the mountain of covers. " _Sick_." Emma offered. "I can at least stay for awhile and do whatever you need." _After all,_ savior _, right?  
     "_How very _Charming_ of you really," Regina hoped her sore throat could still muster the proper tone of derision, "but that's  _entirely_ unnecessary." Again, Regina had to sit up to cough, tucking the blankets under her armpits so she could cross her arms across her chest once she laid back down. "I have the syrup from Whale and I'll make myself tea and-"  
     "Really? You're just gonna get up and make yourself tea all the way from under those blankets? And fetch yourself soup and be here all alone and sick out of what? Stubbornness? You can't actually dislike me that much that you would rather cough here in hungry silence, Madame Mayor." Emma started heading for the kitchen. She could manage tea and soup and yes, even snide humor that would distract Regina from coughing and wallowing. "I'll be perfectly nurse-like. Lady-in-waiting-esque. Hmm, did you used to have those?" She called from the kitchen, placing the kettle on the stove.  
     "Yes, all of mine were very quiet." Regina sighed and could almost laugh at the thought of Emma Swan, Lady in Waiting. Practically comedic gold, picturing the blonde take orders from anyone, let alone Regina herself.   
     "They must not have seen you sick then, you know. Not a ton of Evil Queen vibes from that _very_ thick quilt." Emma returned, two cups of tea in hand, and a spoon for the cough syrup curled in her right pinky.  
     


End file.
